


on film or between the sheets

by allourheroes



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Don’t <b>touch </b>me, Grayson.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Immediately, Dick thinks he’s done something wrong. He tries to think of what he should be apologizing for, but then he sees the look Damian is throwing him. “Alright,” he says, taking a step back.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Get on the bed,” Damian tells him, and Dick is quick to acquiesce.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	on film or between the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr, who wanted Damian giving Dick a striptease/lapdance.
> 
> Title from "The Kids Aren't Alright" by Fall Out Boy. Which is such a Dick/Damian song for me. Whoops.

Dick undresses fully in mere seconds, but his partner is not so quick.

Damian shrugs off his shirt and Dick’s hands go instinctively to his sides, but Damian struggles out of his grasp.

“Don’t _touch_ me, Grayson.”

Immediately, Dick thinks he’s done something wrong. He tries to think of what he should be apologizing for, but then he sees the look Damian is throwing him. “Alright,” he says, taking a step back.

“Get on the bed,” Damian tells him, and Dick is quick to acquiesce. The man scrambles back and tries to find a suitable position.

Damian looks slightly unsure of himself, but he evens his expression and raises an eyebrow at Dick. He flicks open the fly of his slacks and lets them begin to slide, falling open around his hips. He tucks a hand in and cups himself, glancing surreptitiously at Dick from beneath his eyelashes. He’s rewarded by the way Dick shifts.

He hesitates.

“Come here,” Dick says, patting the bed.

“Quiet,” Damian returns, shooting a glare in Dick’s direction.

Dick adjusts himself. “Or what?”

Damian drops his slacks and neatly steps out of them. He’s down to tight black boxer briefs– _uncomfortably_ tight as they are in the moment–and he stretches, arching his back and swaying his hips. He tucks a thumb into the waistband and listens to Dick’s breath catch.

He steps closer and slowly peels his boxers down his thighs, cock springing free from its confines as he does. He discards this last article of clothing with a hint of apprehension, as if he and Grayson haven’t been together at least a dozen times before.

It’s not _new_ , but…at the same time, it is. For Damian, especially.

“Stay,” Damian orders, and he places a knee onto the edge of the bed, waits for Dick to nod and to purposefully still himself. Damian begins to slowly crawl forward and he can practically feel the tension radiating from Dick in waves. He’s hovering over Dick now and it takes everything in him to not just _go for it_. He tilts his head until Dick has no choice but to try for a kiss, but Damian does not grant it.

Their lips are close and Damian can feel Dick’s breath, can feel the strain of Dick’s muscles as they’re prevented from reaching out. He lingers.

Dick licks his lips. “Pl–”

“Quiet,” Damian says again and Dick bites his bottom lip to keep himself from speaking.

Damian allows his body to drop, to brush against Dick without fully touching him, and when Dick still complies with all that he’s been told, Damian kisses him. It is a gentle kiss. A chaste kiss. A kiss that has Dick surging up for more, but Damian has already pulled away.

It makes Dick collapse back down onto the bed in disappointment, makes Dick’s cock twitch and precome bead at the slit.

Eyes meeting Dick’s, Damian is subtle as his hand slides between them and he gives Dick a slow stroke.

Dick is trying _so hard_ to be good, but Damian is _so close_ and Dick wants _so badly_ to touch him.

The torture lasts for what feels like an eternity, until Dick says, “Can I?” He can’t help it. He immediately regrets speaking–he doesn’t want to ruin this–but Damian nods, head nuzzling into Dick’s throat, and Dick’s hands do not hesitate to slide down the muscles in Damian’s back and sides, to settle on Damian’s ass and squeeze.

Damian’s body has dropped enough now that he ruts against Dick and the easy rhythm he had attempted to establish has become messy and rushed as his own cock rides the dip of Dick’s hip.

Dick wants to fuck him.

Damian _wants_ Dick to fuck him.

They seem to think these things simultaneously as Damian grunts and leans over, scrabbling in the nightstand for lube as Dick mouths Damian’s chest and whatever else he can reach.

“Grayson,” Damian breathes, and he doesn’t bother with explaining, just shoves the lube into his partner’s hand and lets Dick do what he will with it.

Dick’s hand shakes ever-so-slightly, but he manages to cover two fingers with lube and ease them into Damian. He flexes them only for Damian to gasp and _bite_ at Dick’s shoulder.

Damian’s teeth stay latched as Dick fingers him, although Damian’s body is busy writhing with each stroke, his cock dragging against Dick’s stomach as he crawls up for better contact. It doesn’t take much before he whines.

Dick is allowing Damian the dignity of not fully _voicing_ his desires much of the time, although he needs reassurance of Damian’s exact wants. It is hard for Damian, however, and Dick is allowing these non-verbal cues on the binding promise that should Damian ever want to stop or slow down, he will indicate it. Dick is doing his best to pay attention to all of these little things, but when Damian wiggles, he knows that he’s asking for more.

Dick is gentle as he presses in another finger alongside the others and Damian practically collapses on top of him the second he does. “You okay?” he murmurs, his free hand caressing up Damian’s back and tangling into his hair.

Damian has let go of Dick’s shoulder, nods against him.

Slowly, Dick moves his fingers, scissoring them as much as Damian’s body will allow. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks, just to be sure.

Damian’s nod this time is fervent and he thrusts back against Dick’s fingers in a show of enthusiasm.

Huffing out a little laugh, Dick places a kiss to Damian’s throat. He fucks Damian with all the patience he can still muster, makes certain that his partner is ready for him. He doesn’t ask again though. When it feels like Damian is ready, he slicks himself and in one move he has replaced his fingers with his cock.

It is this that makes Damian talk, makes him keen and whine before he says, “Yes.” He murmurs, “Grayson,” and his breath stutters.

Dick holds Damian’s hips and can feel Damian shifting impatiently. After a moment, he relents.

Damian rides him without a thought for possible discomfort or later ramifications, intent on proving himself–not that he needs to, not with Dick. He only slows when Dick winces, pausing to make certain his partner is alright. His fingers trail over Dick’s chest and he is searching for Dick’s heartbeat. He places his palm flat and lets the rhythm calm him.

“Damian, I’m fine,” Dick tells him, his own hand coming to rest over Damian’s. The touch is gentle, far too gentle, and he seeks Damian’s gaze. “Are you?”

Damian opens his mouth, then hesitates. “I don’t wish to hurt you,” he whispers.

Dick’s smile is soft, reassuring. “I don’t wanna hurt you either.” He shifts and Damian’s eyelids flutter closed for a second. “I _want_ ,” Dick says, repeating the motion, “for you to feel good.”

Despite everything, Damian manages to blush. He nods his assent and, carefully this time, lifts himself up, sinks back down on Grayson’s cock with gasp.

“Better?” Dick asks, turning Damian’s hand so he can twine their fingers together.

“Yes,” Damian agrees.

Dick watches himself slide into Damian’s body and doesn’t hold back the groan that rumbles through him at the sight. He squeezes Damian’s hand, his eyes meeting Damian’s. It’s permission–it’s _trust_ –and Dick Grayson loves every part of this, every part of Damian.

Damian takes in a deep breath, centering himself, calming his nerves, and then he moves like _this_ is what his life has been leading up to. He rides Dick until he’s panting, until _Dick_ is, and he keeps going, putting his all into it. He concentrates on the motion rather than the feeling, because otherwise it will overwhelm, even as his cock drags against Grayson’s abs–otherwise _untouched_ –but he can keep going.

Grayson’s hands move to Damian’s waist, slide down to his hips. “Are you close?” he asks, and he should be embarrassed, _he’s_ the experienced one, but Damian has a way with him, makes him almost feel brand new again. When Damian doesn’t speak, Dick knows his answer. He takes Damian’s cock in his hand and feels Damian’s whole body jerk with the sensation. He rolls his hips.

Damian’s face falls forward, biting his bottom lip as he can do nothing but _grind_ against Grayson now. His breathing is ragged and Dick can tell he’s still trying to prove his control, but Dick shifts, he strokes Damian’s cock. “It’s alright,” he says. “ _Damian_ ,” he says.

And with that, Damian is spilling over his fist and abs, convulsing around him, although he chokes down all the noises Grayson wishes that he would make.

Grayson wraps his other arm around Damian’s back, kisses him hard as the last shudders course through Damian and he fucks Damian through it, finding his own release between kisses and stuttering breaths.

“Richard,” Damian breathes.

“Mm?”

“Next time, you will follow my orders.”

Dick nods in agreement, allows Damian to save face. “Yes, sir.”

Grayson grins and Damian scowls at him– _fondly_.


End file.
